


【Hustle】理智

by pineconecabin



Category: Hustle
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineconecabin/pseuds/pineconecabin
Summary: 以S4E2褪色的小马为背景
Relationships: Stacie Monroe/Ash Morgan
Comments: 2





	【Hustle】理智

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写写，好喜欢这对啊！！

和往常一样，骗局成功完成后的夜晚，他们聚在Eddie的酒吧闲聊，然后回到住处，各自回房睡觉。

Danny半夜醒来，感到有些口渴，他起床走向冰箱拿水，看到Stacie坐在沙发上喝酒。于是，他倒完水，拿着玻璃杯坐到Stacie身旁。

Stacie看上去不是很开心。Danny忍不住问道：“嘿，Stacie，这么晚了你不去睡觉吗？”

Stacie看向他，露出她标准的假笑：“哦，这不关你的事，Danny。”

Danny将一只手搭上她的肩，面容恳切：“我说，Stacie，如果你有什么烦恼，也是可以跟我说的不是吗？”

Stacie拍开他的手，Danny很少见到Stacie露出这样不耐烦的表情。他不禁有些气愤，又想起了那个他经常问的问题：“所以，你不愿意说出你的心事，是对每一个成员吗，还是只针对我？”

这回Stacie倒是回答了他：“是，是的，只是针对你，Danny，有些事情你是没办法理解的，快去睡觉吧。”

两人的争执声在静谧的深夜显得格外吵闹，很快Ash和Albert也醒来，纷纷走出房间。Albert猜到是因为酒意未消加上睡眠不足，使得这两个孩子为了某件鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵起来了。他笑着拍了拍Danny：“我这个年纪的身体，可受不了在这个时间醒着了，有什么事明天再说怎么样。”

Danny说了声抱歉，然后起身快步走回房间。于是Albert也慢慢踱步回房。Ash正准备迈开脚步，看到Stacie依旧不动，他叹了口气，转圜方向走向沙发，坐到她旁边。

“Stacie，你还在想那两个女孩的事情吗？”他试探性地问道。

Stacie没有看向他，挑起眉，撇了撇嘴，默认了。

Ash感到自己的胃抽搐了一下。他其实有些困惑。他应该是Stacie在几人中走得最远的一个。Stacie和Mickey一直是最佳拍档，有时仿佛一对真正的情侣。她也时常和Danny黏在一起，调戏或是指导那个男孩。至于Albert，她喜欢挽着他的手臂，给他一个颊吻。但Ash和她总是显得没什么交集。

Ash是喜欢Stacie的，他不知道她是否察觉得到。每次对上她的眼睛，他就会显得慌乱。所以Ash很少和她扮演情侣，因为他会变得不自然。

秉承着所谓的成员相处守则，以及他肯定Stacie对他没有感觉，他从来不会去暗示什么。有时，他觉得，这种例外的没有交集也是一种默契。

“好吧。”Ash开口，“你看，Stacie，我也不会因为你亲吻了Mickey，或是和那个漫画宅男约会而责怪你的不是吗？”

“哦，”Stacie看上去好气又好笑，“这当然不一样，Ash。你知道的，那些只是我给生活的调味剂，我并没有真的动感情。”

“是的，我知道。”Ash耐心地看着她，“那你也应该一样明白，我和那两个女孩也只是随便…哦，天啊，总之我也没有真的对她们有感情。”

“哦，是吗。”Stacie轻轻把酒杯放到茶几上，玻璃碰撞出清脆的声音。她摊开双手：“我可不这么觉得，你不看合同就签，你为那两个女孩失去了理智，这还不是动了感情么。你看，我在骗我前夫的时候都没有失去理智。”

“什么？哦，对，可我记得，知道我签错合同时帮我说话的还是你…算了，忘记它吧。” Ash觉得Stacie关于理智和感情的推论好像没什么逻辑，但他的心中涌上一股暖流，“是的，对不起，我不应该那样做的。”他真诚地道歉。

“嗯…”Ash往Stacie身边挪了挪，“那你觉得这样如何？”

“什么？”Stacie疑惑地看向他。

然后，Ash吻住了她。

发丝，钟表的滴答声，鼻息间的热气，蹭得心痒痒的。

“你觉得怎么样？这样足够不理智吗？”回过神来，Ash问道，他有一些忐忑。

Stacie咯咯地笑了起来，她靠在Ash身上，用指尖捏着他的下巴：“哦，是的，足够不理智，我很喜欢。”

“但是，是真的。”Ash感觉自己的喉咙有一些打结，“我想表达的。”

“是的，我知道，我也是。”Stacie不再发出玩笑的声音，她餍足地闭上眼睛，进入睡眠。

——————

最近，Danny发现，他们一起走在街上时，Stacie总是满脸开心地挽着Ash的胳膊。他记得Stacie以前也会挽Albert。对，没错，Danny告诉自己，Stacie不是因为那个人是Ash所以才挽着，她只是喜欢挽着年长一点的人。

End.


End file.
